Chiming Door
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Paula senang saat dia mendengar bunyi pintu berdenting, dan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kafenya. Dan dia selalu ingin laki-laki itu tinggal di kafenya lebih lama. Mr.1 dan Miss Double Finger pairing!


**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan:** Paula senang saat dia mendengar bunyi pintu berdenting, dan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kafenya. Dan dia selalu ingin laki-laki itu tinggal di kafenya lebih lama. Mr.1 dan Miss Double Finger pairing!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichiro Oda.

**A/N:** Sepertinya aku suka sama hal-hal yang berbau agen rahasia. Nggak CP9, nggak Baroque Works... biarpun mereka itu asli villain semua. Yup, ini fic pertama tentang Baroque Works. Kalau aku lagi hiatus sama CP9, aku akan buat yang ini. Atau aku buat keduanya barengan aja? Mumpung masih nganggur... *nganggur itu nggak enak!* Hum...selamat membaca membaca. Review afterwards, please!

**Chiming Door**

Sonata mengalun di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu penuh itu. Alunannya menenangkan pengunjung kafe di siang yang panasnya luar biasa. Kafe Spider berbeda sekali dengan bar, pengunjung kafe ini biasanya perempuan. Dan mereka tidak suka kericuhan. Perempuan yang suka kericuhan akan pergi ke bar, tentu saja. Dan meski ada beberapa laki-laki yang kelihatan terhormat di sana. Itu mutlak karena mereka bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik dengan pikiran waras: gadis yang tidak berpikiran waras biasanya pergi ke bar. Dan tentu saja untuk melihat pemilik bar itu sendiri: Paula.

"Aku mau es jeruk dingin dengan sedikit vodka." Seorang laki-laki mengangkat tangannya, memesan minuman dengan sopan.

"Tentu, akan datang sebentar lagi." Wanita berambut biru tua keriting itu tersenyum pada pelanggannya, dia mengambil teko jeruk yang sudah dia persiapkan: stok hari ini, dan sebuah gelas. Dia menuangkan jeruk dingin ke dalam gelas dan memasukkan sedotan dan hiasan jeruk segar di gelas.

"Terimakasih." kata laki-laki tadi sewaktu Paula keluar dari belakang meja barnya, mengantarkan segelas jeruk dingin ke meja pelanggan.

"Iya. Ada lagi?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menggoda. "Tidak, nanti saja."

Paula membalas senyumnya dan kembali ke bar, dia mendengar pintu yang berdenting: ada seseorang yang masuk ke kafe.

"Selamat datang." Paula menyambut dengan otomatis, dia melihat orang yang baru datang. Orang itu sungguh tidak asing. Paula mengenal setiap detil laki-laki itu, kepalanya, wajahnya yang dingin dan impasif, juga langkahnya yang tegap. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat sesuai dengan kafe ini, dia jenis laki-laki yang mudah ditemukan di dalam bar, menghajar orang-orang yang menantangnya, bukan di kafe.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Paula bertanya, begitu laki-laki itu duduk di depan meja bar.

"Kopi."

"Di udara sepanas ini?"

"Kubilang kopi, Paula."

"Apapun maumu." Paula mengangkat bahu, kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil sebungkus kopi bubuk. Dia tidak mempersiapkan kopi, jarang ada yang memesan kopi di siang sepanas ini. Sementara dia menyeduh kopi dengan air panas, dia memperhatikan pelanggan kafe yang baru datang itu.

Laki-laki ini bersikap dingin seperti biasa, dia memandang dinding bar dengan pandangan yang kosong. _Sebenarnya apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan?_ Paula sering menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya, apa dia memikirkan salah satu misi yang dia peroleh? _Atau dia memikirkan hal lain?_ Laki-laki ini sungguh tidak mudah ditebak.

"Kopimu, Daz." Paula tersenyum, menyajikan kopi untuk laki-laki yang lebih dia kenal sebagai Mr.1 itu. Daz Bones menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Kapan saja." Setelah itu masih hening. Pelanggan kafenya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi Paula suka ini. Dia lebih suka ketenangan kafe dibandingkan bar. Bar memang akan mendatangkan banyak keuntungan, tapi membuka bar terlalu bising. Belum lagi kerugian yang harus dia bayar kalau ada perkelahian. Meski untuk itu dia yakin bisa memaksa siapa saja yang membuat kericuhan membayar dengan 'caranya'. Paula lebih menyukai kedamaian, meskipun selain menjadi pemilik kafe, dia punya pekerjaan lain yang dia sembunyikan.

Meskipun begitu, pekerjaan ini jarang dia lakukan. Entah mengapa Daz lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri. 'Aku bekerja sendirian.' Itu yang selalu dikatakannya pada Paula kalau mereka mendapatkan misi tanpa spesifikasi tugas masing-masing agen. Paula malas membantah, Daz tidak akan mendengarkannya sedikitpun. Meski seharusnya Daz tahu kalau dirinya lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk melakukan 'pembantaian'. "Apa yang kau lakukan mingggu ini, apa menyenangkan?"

Daz menoleh ke arahnya, memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. Tapi Paula tahu kalau Daz senang dia bertanya.

"Lumayan, aku baru kembali dari pulau tropis."

"Dan kau tidak mengajakku." kata Paula sedikit tajam. Dia membungkuk di meja bar dan menopang pipi dengan tangannya. "Kau tidak pernah mengajakku."

Pelanggan kafe Paula sering heran dan tapi juga beberapa tidak heran melihat pemandangan ini.

Mereka heran, karena Paula yang lembut itu bisa terlihat begitu dekat dengan laki-laki yang kelihatan kasar dan dingin. Dan mereka tidak heran, karena pemandangan ini lumayan sering terjadi. Meski jelas ada kekecewaan tersendiri di hati para laki-laki terhormat itu. Paula sepertinya tidak sendiri lagi.

"Kau harus membuka kafemu. Masalah tugas biar aku yang menangani."

Paula mendesah. "Kalau begitu apa gunanya kau punya aku? Sepertinya kau bisa bekerja seperti Bon." Paula mengisyaratkan nama asli Mr.2, Bon Kurei.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan okama itu." Daz mengernyitkan dahi kesal.

"Kau tidak terlihat separuh perempuan." Paula menggoda.

"Paula, aku bisa minta kue puff krim?" tanya seorang pengunjung yang iri. Dia tidak suka melihat Paula dekat dengan orang yang mirip penjahat begitu. Paula yang lembut dan anggun itu seharusnya lebih baik dengan orang-orang normal sepertinya. Dia jelas tidak pernah tahu pekerjaan Paula sebagai Miss. Double Finger.

Paula menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tentu." Dan dia mengisyaratkan pada Daz Bones untuk membicarakan hal itu lagi nanti. Sayang sekali untuk pelanggan yang cemburu, orang itu tidak tahu kalau Daz akan tinggal cukup lama di kursinya. Bahkan sampai toko kafe itu tutup nanti.

"Kalau bos tahu, dia akan memecatku karena tidak pernah bekerja." kata Paula, menutup pintu kafe, dan memasang tanda 'tutup' di sana.

"Bos tidak akan tahu. Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu seperti apa bos kita."

"Miss All-Sunday mengatur semuanya. Aku tahu." jawab Paula. Dia masih sibuk. mengurusi gelas dan piring-piring yang kotor. Sebentar lagi dia akan sibuk mencucinya.

"Kau bagus dalam bidang ini. Kau lanjutkan saja." Daz menghirup kopinya yang kesekian, sambil memandang ruangan yang bersih dan rapi. Keadaannya beda sekali dengan bar yang dipenuhi perampok dan perompak.

"Ini memang pekerjaan yang aku inginkan." Paula menjawab dari dapur. Bunyi kaca dan air berpadu dalam alunan sonata. Sonata, Daz megerutkan dahi. Dulu dia benci musik itu. Dulu. Sekarang dia terbiasa mendengarnya di tempat ini, kafe milik Paula.

"Apa pekerjaan yang kau inginkan?"

Daz mengangkat bahu. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Paula ke dapur. Melihat masih banyak gelas yang harus perempuan itu cuci. _Bagaimana Paula bisa tahan dengan semua ini setiap hari?_ Daz menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sebelah wastafel. Mengawasi Paula mencuci gelas dan piring-piring dengan terampil. Teampil seperti seorang isteri. Daz tersenyum, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang menyerupai gigi hiu.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menjadi pemburu bajak laut selamanya, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Daz mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Bidang ini lumayan menghasilkan. Aku cukup ahli di sini."

"Tidak capek?"

"Tidak, aku menikmatinya. Mengapa bertanya begitu?" Daz heran. Tidak biasanya Paula begitu mendesak pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Penasaran saja, aku sempat berpikir untuk menahanmu di sini. Sepertinya akan sia-sia."

Daz harusnya tertawa, tapi dia masih tersenyum, senyuman seperti hiu.

"Jadi apa aku di sini? Kau tidak membutuhkan tukang pukul."

Paula tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau bisa membantuku mencuci piring dan gelas." candanya.

"Tidak mau." Daz meolak mentah-mentah. Dia memandang sekeliling dapur yang rapi. Dapur ini bukan hiasan, dia tahu Paula sering menggunakannya. Dia tidak ragu kalau Paula hapal isi setiap lemari dan laci di tempat itu. Daz mulai menginspeksi lemari makanan. Tapi Paula tidak punya makanan siap saji di sana. Hanya beberpa bahan mentah dan buah-buahan. Buah-buahan cukup sulit diperoleh di padang pasir seperti ini. Daz mengambil sebutir apel hijau.

"Makanan apa yang kau punya?" Dia mengupas apel dengan jarinya yang setajam pisau berkat kemampuan buah setan _supa_-_supa_ yang dia punya.

"Apel, seperti yang baru saja kau ambil, beberapa buah tropis, dan bahan mentah. Kau ingin aku masak apa untuk makan malam?" Paula berbalik. Dia sudah menyelesaikan cuciannya, dan sekarang mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet. Dia memandang Daz.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu, _Koroshiya_?"

"Apapun yang kau mau." Daz menggigit apelnya sebagian.

"Baiklah." Paula merebut apel dari tangan Daz dengan mudah, lalu menggigit apelnya. Dia mendesah. "Kau akan tinggal setelah makan malam? Kamarku kosong."

"Aku punya satu tugas lain. Targetku terlihat di Nanohana kemarin malam." kata Daz.

"Begitu ya? Aku perlu ikut?" Paula menawarkan lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Daz menggeleng. Dia memandang Paula yang selalu tenang. Melihat tepat ke matanya yang biru, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ada gelenyar kekecewaan yang dia tangkap dari pandangan mata Paula. Daz memalingkan muka, senyum hiu itu muncul lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal. Lagipula gurun jadi dingin sekali sewaktu malam."

Dan senyum Paula pun timbul kemudian. Dia menghampiri Daz, berjinjit untuk berbisik di telinga laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu peraturannya, Koroshiya. Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu sebelum kau naik ke atas."

**Wow! Another villain pairing XD Aku tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic begini. Kepikiran aja...**

**Seperti biasa, aku mengharapkan komen, kritik, saran, flare (mungkin yang anti pairing ini?) dari kalian. Dan buat yang udah baca, matur nuwun!**

**Oh ya, **_**Koroshiya**_** itu artinya **_**Mr**_**. **_**Killer**_**, semacam ephitetnya Daz Bones. Begitu... XD**


End file.
